


Cien maneras de decir "te amo"

by pasivagresiva



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Aoi goes to uni, Artist Ruki, Fluff, Homophobia, M/M, Punk rock love, Reita being a f dork, tons of fluff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 09:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15530985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: A veces no tienes que decirlo textual para expresarlo. Porque hay gestos, palabras de aliento y caricias que hablan por si solas. Reita sabe que Ruki tiene manías y mal carácter, pero es sincero. Y Ruki sabe que la timidez de Reita es enorme, pero es tan atento que lo pasa por alto. Esta es la historia de cómo ambos se conocen y terminan juntos (de un modo u otro).Esta novela está inspirada en un post creado por p0ck3tf0x en Tumblr.





	1. "Toma mi asiento"

Una ruidosa alarma en su celular, hizo que el estudiante de último año de secundaria, Akira Suzuki hiciera una mueca de disgusto y se escondiera bajo sus abrigadas y cómodas frazadas. Pero bien sabía que debía ir a la escuela, como de costumbre.

Era un tanto flojo. No le gustaba para nada levantarse temprano, pero el pensar que era el último año que le quedaba en aquella cárcel, lo motivaba a salir de la cama. Además, no era tan malo, tenía a Shima, su fiel amigo con quién compartía asiento y participaban juntos del taller de fútbol que tenían los jueves después de clases.

Tomó una ducha y observó su cabello negro azabache en el espejo luego de salir de ella.

— No puedo esperar a ser libre y poder teñirme de algún color cool... —se decía mientras revolvía su pelo.

Saludó a su madre y abuelos. La primera estaba arreglándose para salir a trabajar, mientras que su abuela le sirvió desayuno a él junto al otro hombre de la casa. Su hermana seguramente ya se había ido a la universidad. El moreno salió luego de terminar de comer rumbo a la estación de metro que lo dejaría como cada mañana, a pocas cuadras de la escuela.

Tenía la suerte de que, precisamente, en su estación había mucho recambio de pasajeros, por lo que obtener un lugar donde sentarse no era del todo imposible. Y así fue. Agarró un asiento que parecía ser el último, ubicado al lado de la puerta. Se hizo el dormido a penas se sentó, así nadie le pediría que se lo cediera.

Tres estaciones más allá de la suya, se subió un joven menor que Akira. Tenía el pelo igual de negro que él, como casi todos los japoneses, pero pequeñas porciones de mechas rojas resaltaban entre el mar de cabezas morochas en el tren. Llevaba una mochila muy pesada que tuvo que poner en sus pies, para no ocupar espacio de más, y un atril de pintura. El recién llegado tuvo que quedarse en la puerta, pues ya no se podía avanzar más.

En la estación siguiente el metro frenó de forma brusca, haciendo que el menor tuviera que soltar el atril y afirmarse del tubo metálico que estaba a su lado.

Akira despertó de golpe con un cabezazo en el fierro horizontal que estaba al lado de su asiento y de la puerta. Se sobó la zona afectada, restregó los ojos y bostezó. Se dio cuenta de un chico con un corte de cabello con mechas negras y rojas disparadas hacia todos lados. Llevaba su mismo uniforme, pero se notaba menor. No le parecía haberle visto antes por la escuela. O quizás se había cambiado de look hace poco.

"Qué cool", pensó Akira de la apariencia del chico. Vio lo complicado que estaba acomodando su atril y mochila en sus pies. El metro venía repleto.

— O-Oye...

El de tercer año se percató de que el otro chico iba escuchando música, por lo que no le hizo caso.

— Oye —repitió, esta vez tocándole el hombro, haciendo que el otro se estremeciera y le diera una mirada de desconfianza.

— ¿Qué? —se quitó un audífono para oírlo.

— Toma mi asiento.

Pensó que de verdad lo necesitaba, con todo lo cargado que estaba. Sería su buena acción del día, y el chico de seguro se lo agradecería. No obstante, el de mechas rojas lo miró extrañado y luego se puso la mochila al hombro y tomó su atril.

— Vale —respondió sin más, sentándose en el puesto donde antes estaba Akira y se fue escuchando música el resto del camino hasta la escuela.

"'¿Vale?' Pendejo malagradecido, ni las gracias me dio", pensó Akira, mirando de reojo al otro joven.

Se fue de pie y resignado el resto de las estaciones que quedaban. Cuando el metro llegó a la estación en donde debía bajarse, vio que el menor se había quedado dormido. No lo iba a despertar, podía irse a la mierda. Terminó bajando junto a un gran grupo de estudiantes, puesto que la zona que circundaba dicha estación, estaba repleta de centros educacionales. Akira se preocupó de caminar y encontrarse con Shima en la entrada de su escuela, chocando los puños con una especie de saludo propio que tenían.

El de mechas rojas se despertó al final del recorrido, cuando un auxiliar que estaba barriendo lo zarandeó un poco del hombro.

— Joven, fin del recorrido. Me imagino que se quedó dormido —le habló con voz rasposa, tal vez por el cigarrillo. El joven pudo observar una cajetilla en uno de los bolsillos de su delantal de trabajo— Para devolverse a la estación donde debía bajarse debe tomar otro metro.

— ¿Ah? —articuló aún aturdido— Bueno... Gracias.

Se paró velozmente colocándose la mochila en la espalda y una vez fuera del tren comenzó a patear el atril que portaba. "La puta que lo parió, no le costaba nada despertarme...", pensó mientras pateaba la estructura de madera. A esta se le terminó soltando una pata, que quedó balanceándose. Una burla para el chico que había comenzado su día con el pie izquierdo.

— ¡ANDA A LA CONCHA DE TU MADRE!


	2. "Puedes ir primero"

Takashima caminaba junto a su mejor amigo por el patio de la preparatoria durante el recreo. Akira le había comentado sobre lo que había vivido en la mañana, con ese crío que se topó en el metro y que no ha de tener más de catorce años.

— Vale. No es para tanto, quizás era un poco tímido —sorbió las últimas gotas de su jugo en caja y luego la tiró en un basurero cercano.

Iban en camino a la biblioteca para retirar unas fotocopias que el profesor de la siguiente clase les encargó cuando los vio merodear por ahí. Generalmente tareas de ese tipo eran encomendadas a Takashima, quien era uno de los más estudiosos de la clase. Por supuesto, no se podía decir lo mismo de su mejor amigo. Sin embargo, Akira en reiteradas ocasiones se había salvado por obra y gracia de Shima, con alguna clase exprés en casa de este último el día antes del examen. 

— ¿Tímido? Tímido soy yo. Ese enano era un completo idiota —le respondió— Y yo que incluso pensaba hablarle. Me gustó su corte de cabello y el color del mismo. Era bastante punk.

— ¡Vaya! ¿No será que te quedó gustando el chico ese?

— Shima, no seas imbécil. No soy gay. Tú lo eres.

— Bisexual. Y te lavas la boca antes de hablar de mí —le pellizcó una de sus mejillas.

El moreno apretó los ojos por el dolor y se sobó el rostro tan pronto el más alto lo soltó.

— Bueno, como sea —le dio una mirada de pocos amigos por su anterior gesto— De seguro debe andar perdido por ahí en una estación desconocida —hizo una pésima imitación de una caricaturesca y malvada risa.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —le alzó una ceja, confundido.

— Porque el muy tarado se quedó dormido y no lo vi bajar conmigo en la misma estación.

— ¿Y no lo despertaste?

La pregunta del más alto hizo que el otro chico resoplara de manera despectiva.

— ¡No! Él no fue amable conmigo. No tenía por qué volver a serlo con él.

La biblioteca de la escuela se exhibía entre ambos con sus pesadas puertas que hacían temblar los brazos flacos del par de jóvenes cada vez que debían abrirlas. Detrás del mesón, se encontraba la bibliotecaria, una chica que había salido hace algunos años de la misma escuela y que trabajaba en ella para poder costear sus estudios.

— Qué malo eres —recriminó el castaño a su amigo.

Una vez dentro del enorme salón, un alboroto en la misma puerta que habían cruzado recién, les hizo dirigir su atención a ella. Era como si alguien la estuviera abriendo a patadas, o al menos, no usando sus manos. Shima y Akira vieron la figura de un joven de pequeña estatura que caminaba a duras penas con un atril a medio desarmar y una pesada mochila. El chiquillo, cargado, caminó con un gesto agrio hacia el mismo mesón donde los amigos estaban.

— ¿Es él? —susurró al moreno.

— Sí, es él—respondió también en un susurro, mientras que su corazón parecía haberse paralizado.

— Pobrecito... ¿Qué le habrá pasado a su atril?

El moreno no supo qué responder. Quizás por su culpa le había pasado algo en el camino, además de llegar tarde a clases. Pero hizo como que no le había visto y tocó el brazo de Shima para que él también se volteara. Le hizo fingir que estaban buscando algo en la pizarra a su costado, donde los profesores anotaban el nombre de su asignatura y los títulos de los textos que habían dejado para que sus alumnos retiraran.

El chico que conoció esa mañana en el metro, ya había llegado al mesón de la biblioteca. Una vez en él, posicionó sus pertenencias en el suelo. Esperaba a que los chicos mayores que estaban a su lado fueran atendidos primero.

— ¡Hola Matsu! —llamó cariñosamente la chica— ¿Vienes a devolver libros, no?

— Hola Chie —respondió un tanto desanimado. Estaba cansado después de tener que irse de pie todo el camino en metro y luego correr hacia la escuela— Sí, pero ellos están de antes —señaló con su pulgar a los otros dos, que aún estaban con la vista pegada en la pizarra.

— Oh, tienes razón —miró al par de tercer año— ¿Qué necesitan, chicos?

Akira se encontraba sudando más que ramera en confesionario y, para más remate, su amigo le dio un codazo, presionándolo para que respondiera a la chica. Espabiló, y le dirigió una mirada de odio.

— ¡¿Para qué mierda fue eso?! —continuó susurrando, aun cuando el otro par seguramente comenzaba a sospechar de su comportamiento. Shima sólo le dio una sonrisa socarrona y le abrió los ojos, impaciente— Sí, esto... Necesitamos unas fotocopias.

El de mechas rojas observó con detención al que acababa de hablar. Entrecerró los ojos, suspicaz, sólo para cerciorarse, pero no cabía duda alguna: Era el chico del metro no le despertó al llegar a la estación de la escuela. Recordar aquello le hizo hervir la cabeza por unos instantes, pero antes de reaccionar de mala forma por algo que ni siquiera era una responsabilidad del azabache, también recordó que el mismo chico le había cedido su asiento. Y entonces, reparó en que no le había agradecido por aquella acción.

Se sintió un poco culpable por, como de costumbre, haber dejado caer su nube negra que arrastraba consigo cada mañana en alguien inocente. Al final, sí se merecía lo que le había pasado a él y a su atril. 

Bueno, el atril no, ese tampoco tenía la culpa.

Akira lo miró completamente sonrojado al sentir su mirada inquisidora sobre su persona. Trató de evadirlo, avergonzado por no haberle avisado cuando correspondía que bajara. Dio un gran suspiro, sólo para darse fuerzas y no empeorar más la situación, y se acercó a él. El de cabello bicolor se encontraba sacando una pila de libros que se colocó debajo del brazo.

— Puedes ir primero —soltó por fin el mayor—Disculpa por lo de hoy en la mañana.

Percatándose de que el otro sí se arrepentía por lo que hizo, se le hizo más fácil sacar la voz.

— Está bien —respondió casi de inmediato, jugando con una de las correas de su mochila— No hay problema. Disculpa por no haberte dado las gracias entonces.

Su voz cada vez se volvía más baja y no se atrevía a mirar al contrario a los ojos. Reconocer sus errores no era algo fácil para nadie, mucho menos para él. Se sentía realmente avergonzado por haber dejado pasar algo tan simple, pero importante, como lo es un agradecimiento. Se mordió el labio inferior al no tener mayor respuesta y dio una fugaz mirada al chico del cabello azabache y flequillo a la izquierda.

Con un movimiento apresurado, depositó los libros sobre la superficie que separaba a la bibliotecaria de los estudiantes.

— Tengo que devolver todos estos. Espero aún estar a tiempo de hacerlo.

— ¿Te los has leído todos?

La chica se mostró asombrada, recibiendo un tímido asentimiento de parte del de puntas teñidas. No era de los que le gustara alardear demasiado de las cosas que leía.

— ¡Eres increíble! No sé cómo lo haces —sonrió y registró el retorno de cada libro con el lector de códigos— Están al día aún, no te preocupes ¡Qué te vaya bien en tu clase!

— Nos vemos.

El chico de segundo año volvió a tomar su mochila, ahora, llibrada del ochenta por ciento de su peso. También tomó la maltrecha estructura de madera que tendría que reparar cuando llegara a casa. Los de tercero no le quitaron la vista de encima mientras se preparaba para salir de la biblioteca. Supuso que estaban esperando algo más. Miró al más alto de los dos, y luego al chico del metro.

— Gracias de nuevo —esbozó una sonrisa por cortesía y luego se volteó rumbo a la puerta.

— De nada, Matsu... ¿Matsuda? —corroboró Akira.

Aquello hizo que el chico de las mechas rojas ahogara una risa. "Matsu" era un apodo cariñoso que Chie le daba por su apellido. Volteó sólo su cuello para observarlo desde la puerta.

— Ruki. Llámame Ruki —le dirigió una última sonrisa y salió del lugar.

"Ruki", se repitió Akira en su cabeza. Sólo un par de veces, antes de que Shima comenzara a hacer un sonido parecido al de una ambulancia, evidentemente, burlándose de su mejor amigo.

— ¡Ya para, tarado! ¿Dónde es el accidente? —le respondió molesto.

El espectáculo de ambos chicos hizo que Chie tratara de ocultar su risa cubriendo sus labios con la mano.

El timbre sonó, por lo que se apresuraron en indicarle a la joven cuáles eran las fotocopias necesitaban para la clase. El par de mejores amigos se retiró cada uno con un montón de hojas que repartirían a sus compañeros al volver al salón. 

Una vez se encontraban afuera, Takashima volvió a hacer aquel molesto sonido a Akira

— ¡Una más y te juro que no respondo!


	3. "Puedes tener la mitad"

La bulliciosa alarma del teléfono celular de Ruki, lo hizo despertar de su poco reparador sueño de cuatro horas, un día más. La canción, cuidadosamente escogida por sus facultades expeditas de hacer quedar al joven pegado en el techo, era "Bodies" de la banda Drowning Pool. No había otra alternativa cuando tu sueño era tan pesado como tu propia personalidad, por lo que una melodía más suave, habría pasado como una brisa por los oídos de Ruki. Imperceptible, y por tanto, haciéndolo olvidar ir a clases.

Tras apagar su celular, restregó sus ojos y se sentó en la cama para estirarse. Abrió la boca, dejando salir un bostezo y arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta la ducha.

Por fin había llegado el día viernes, el mejor día de la semana para el joven. Y no tan sólo porque esta se acabara, sino porque era el día en que a los alumnos de la escuela se les permitía asistir a clases con sus ropas normales. Por un día, las corbatas, zapatos lustrados y chaquetas con insignias, se quedaban en casa. Y para Ruki, aquello era motivo suficiente para animarse a hacer algo que pocos sabían cuánto disfrutaba: armar conjuntos con su ropa y accesorios. Camisetas de bandas, chalecos roídos o quemados a propósito, pantalones ajustados y zapatos con plataforma. Las posibilidades era infinitas, aún cuando en el armario primara el color negro como base. Pues siempre se podía jugar con él, mezclándolo con rojo, azul o púrpura.

Una vez vestido, Ruki bajó las escaleras para desayunar y aprovechar de buscar algo para llevar de colación. No tenía mucha esperanza sobre el almuerzo, ya que rara vez su madre se dignaba a dejar algo más que unas cuántas monedas o restos de la cena de la noche anterior. Al llegar a la mesada de la cocina, encontró una manzana y una nota:

"Taka, no tuve tiempo de preparar tu almuerzo, pero quedaron unas sobras de la cena de anoche. Llévalas y caliéntalas en el microondas de la escuela — Mamá".

— ¿Sobras? —repitió para sí mismo, destapando la olla y soltando una poco disimulada arcada al sentir la peste de los ingredientes y aderezos fríos dentro de ella— Ni muerto.

Escupió en el lavaplatos y abrió la llave en seguida para que el agua se llevara su saliva y los posibles restos de tierra y pesticidas que tenía esa manzana verde que sostenía en sus manos. La lavó cuidadosamente antes de guardarla en su mochila, y salir de casa.

Dentro del metro, se encontraba sentado cómodamente, por segunda vez, el chico del día anterior. Intercambiaron miradas fugazmente. Todo indicaba que tendría que acostumbrarse a verle su cara de ojos minúsculos y fisgones, que lo miraban como un escáner. Ruki evitó como pudo las dos canicas negras que el otro tenía por globos oculares, y se acomodó en la puerta contraria del transporte, colocándose sus audífonos. No tenía el talento de una de sus tías, que podía dormir de pie, pero al menos la música le haría irse por unos minutos de aquel atestado e incómodo lugar.

Del lado contrario del vagón, Akira le seguía observando mientras el menor había cerrado los ojos. Le encantaba la ropa que llevaba ese día: una camiseta negra con el clásico logo de Nirvana en amarillo, unos pantalones escoceses de los mismos olores y unas creepers blancas con detalles en negro. Se fijó en estas últimas y en la plataforma de a lo menos cinco centímetros que poseían. Aquel detalle le hizo sonreír divertido, pues Ruki era bastante bajito. Y no es como que Akira fuera un poste de luz eléctrica como Takashima sí lo era, pero al menos debía medir unos diez centímetros más que el de puntas rojas. O eso fue lo que pudo deducir a la distancia.

Volvió a sentir ganas de hablarle. De preguntarle dónde compraba su ropa, si le salía demasiado cara, dónde había aprendido a combinar sus accesorios así y cómo lo hacía para que no le hicieran teñir su cabello nuevamente a negro o castaño. Sin embargo su timidez no se lo permitía. A pesar de ser de una clase menor, poseer una débil contextura y ausencia de mayor altura, Ruki imponía bastante respeto. Era casi como que el chico tuviera un letrero advirtiendo a otros para que se mantuvieran lejos de él. Por lo que, resignado a dicha situación, Akira también se puso los audífonos y dejó que The Clash fuera la banda sonora del viaje de aquel día.

Tan pronto cuando el vagón se detuvo en la estación de ambos, Ruki se movió a paso tan rápido, que Akira no tuvo tiempo de alcanzarlo. Podrían haber caminado juntos, pensó, dado que iban al mismo lugar.

— ¡Oye! —gritó intentando no perderlo en un mar de gente que se bajó junto con él y que atentaban con aplastarlo si no salía de allí rápido.

Cuando salió de semejante tumulto, pudo ver al menor subiendo las escaleras en dirección a la luz del mundo exterior al subterráneo. Por supuesto, había obviado por un momento que Ruki llevaba audífonos, por lo que si quería hacerse escuchar, primero tendría que acercarse a él. Pero tan pronto salió, no había rastro alguno del chico de la camiseta de Nirvana. Le había perdido de vista por completo.

— ¿A dónde mierda se fue si vamos al mismo lugar? —masculló mientras tiraba con molestia de la correa de su bolso cruzado. 

Terminó caminando a paso normal hasta llegar a la entrada de la preparatoria. Su frustración no duró demasiado, pues apenas entró, se encontró con su mejor amigo. Se saludaron y llegaron juntos a la sala de clases.

Habiendo tomado otra ruta a la habitual que la mayoría de los estudiantes, incluido Akira, siempre usaban, Ruki llegó unos segundos después al edificio donde estudiaba. El chico no iba por el camino principal para evitar las multitudes. Si bien estaba acostumbrado a ellas, al caos y ruido en general, lo prefería sólo en sus oídos y las tocatas a las que asistía ocasionalmente. Lo que no soportaba era el cuchicheo de la gente de su edad. Los gritos agudos de sus compañeras y lo patéticos que lucían sus compañeros por intentar conquistar chicas igual de vacías que ellos.

Fuera de lo anterior, el camino también le permitía encontrarse con un perro que siempre estaba afuera de una casa, descansando con la cabeza entre sus patas delanteras. Los perros eran su debilidad, por lo que no dudaba en detenerse unos cuantos minutos para acariciar al peludo amigo. Acariciaba su coronilla, orejas y a veces, si el perro se encontraba más mimoso que de costumbre, le daba unas palmaditas en su panza. Como agradecimiento, el animal lo acompañaba hasta la preparatoria, donde se despedía amistosamente del chico, lamiéndole las manos.

El transcurrió con total normalidad para los alumnos de tercero. Akira se movía para todos lados junto a Takashima, quien ese día había escogido unos shorts que le hacían honor a dicho nombre. No era novedad que más de un joven entrara en una crisis interna cuestionando su frágil masculinidad al mirar con deseo al castaño claro. 

La hora de almuerzo había llegado y el par de mejores amigos se dirigían al casino para comprar el menú del día. Y por supuesto que el tema de los pantalones cortos de su mejor amigo, era un tema que el moreno no podía dejar pasar.

— Insisto, son demasiado cortos.

— Por algo se llaman "shorts", duh —respondió haciéndole una mueca burlesca.

— Y bueno ¿qué pretendes con ello? ¿Conseguir novio más rápido? ¿Qué te secuestren a la salida?

Las preguntas del chico hicieron que Takashima le dirigiera un gesto de disgusto. A veces Akira sonaba como un anciano. De seguro se debía a haber sido criado por sus abuelos, pensaba a menudo.

—Tengo buenas piernas. Y debo sacarle partido a eso —se defendió— No todo gira en torno a los hombres ¿sabes? —resopló.

Akira guardó silencio por unos momentos. Tal vez Shima tuviera razón, como siempre. Era mucho más maduro que él, había sido criado de otra manera y tenía una visión del mundo muy distinta a la suya. Desde siempre encontró que habían aspectos de él que le hacían lucir mucho más femenino que algunas chicas incluso. Luego, se enteró que era bisexual, lo cual le asustó al principio porque creyó que el más alto intentaría ligárselo. Y fue entonces que Takashima le explicó que su sexualidad no implicaba que intentara tirarse todo lo que se moviera. Le aclaró también que no le veía con otros lentes más que los de la amistad, fraterna, no homo bro y todo eso. Y aquello dejó a Akira más tranquilo, de hecho, lo aceptaba con todo lo andrógino que podía llegar a verse. Porque por dentro, seguía siendo el ñoño con gafas de pasta negra al que una vez le echaron un pote de brillantina en su cabeza durante la primaria. Por dentro seguía siendo el amigo con el que podía hablar de música, la escuela, los mangas y la vida, en síntesis.

Al no tener más que agregar, el moreno torció un poco la boca, avergonzado por su comentario tan anticuado.

— Sí, supongo que tienes razón —respondió con humildad.

— ¡A que son bonitas! —le dijo casi gritando, mientras ponía una pierna a la altura del estómago de su amigo para que la sostuviera y observara con detención.

— ¡Joder, Shima! ¡Me vas a hacer confundir! —bajó la pierna del más alto con brusquedad y ambos no pararon de reír hasta que se formaron en la fila del casino.

No había tiempo que perder. El menú del día no siempre daba abasto para la cantidad de estudiantes que almorzaban en el enorme salón, por lo que tenían que ser veloces si querían alcanzarlo. El almuerzo consistía en un bol de arroz, otro ligeramente más grande con verduras salteadas y un plato con trozos de carne de cerdo. Tenía muy buena pinta, de no ser por la asquerosa porción verduras que hacían que Akira rezongara. Terminó tomando su bandeja con desgano y avanzó en el circuito junto a los demás estudiantes para que le sirvieran sus porciones de cada alimento.

— Cómo odio las verduras —suspiró cuando ya se dirigían a una mesa.

— Por eso tienes piel seca de un lagarto.

Hallando una mesa vacía, se ubicaron en ella. El par de tercero no tenía otras amistades significativas además de ellos mismos. Akira era demasiado introvertido como para atreverse a llegar a hablarle a una persona con una buena excusa. Mucho menos entrometerse en la conversación de un grupo como si nada. Mientras que Shima, por su parte, dedicaba demasiado tiempo a sus estudios, quedándole un reducido tiempo para socializar. Y aún teniendo todo en cuanto a personalidad y carisma para agradar a otros y hacer amigos con facilidad, Akira le entregaba su amistad sincera, siendo eso suficiente para el castaño.

Akira llevaba un trozo de carne a su boca con ayuda de los palitos, cuando Takashima le dio uno de sus típicos codazos. El bocadillo cayó en el bol de verduras.

— ¿¡Por qué!? —miró a Shima con gesto dramático, como si fuera a echarse a llorar.

— Mira —apuntó afuera del casino en dirección al patio— Es el chico de ayer en la biblioteca.

— Ah, sí —contestó fingiendo desinterés— Es él ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene?

— ¿Por qué no almuerza?

— Puede que no tenga hambre. O esté enfermo del estómago —decía con la mirada clavada en el trozo de cerdo que intentaba sacar con cuidado de las verduras, para luego quitarle unos pedacitos verdes que quedaron en él. Terminó tomándolo con sus dedos y se lo comió.

— ¿Y si le preguntamos? —ofreció el castaño a su amigo y volvió a mirar al de segundo por la ventana— Qué raro se viste... Pero al menos escucha buena música —concluyó luego de observar el estampado de su camiseta.

— A mí sí me gusta su ropa... —dijo por lo bajo, jugando con los granos de arroz en su bandeja.

Takashima lo miró con una sonrisa pícara. Conocía lo suficiente a Akira como para darse cuenta de que se moría de ganas por hablarle al chiquillo de los pantalones de tartán amarillos. Por lo que alzó sus brazos y los movió sobre su cabeza cruzándolos con movimientos como los de un vaivén. El menor notó sus señas desde el exterior y lo miró con desconfianza. Se quitó un audífono de la oreja por instinto. Takashima pudo leer en sus labios y gestos la pregunta "¿Qué?". Respondió con un último ademán que invitaba al chico a entrar al casino e ir donde él y Akira se encontraban. 

El de segundo miró para ambos lados, como si fuera a cruzar una calle, guardó el libro que estaba leyendo en su mochila y se dirigió a la mesa del chico que conoció en el metro y su amigo el poste de luz. Akira se llevó una mano a la frente mientras Ruki se acercaba, sin saber qué hacer.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó tan pronto se encontró con el par. 

— ¡Hola! Yo soy Shima y él es Akira —tomó a su amigo de los hombros y lo exhibió por un momento frente al menor, como si se tratara de un muñeco— ¿Te gustaría almorzar con nosotros? —preguntó en el tono más amable que podía. Su amigo lo miraba con expresión descompuesta.

— Ah, yo... —la propuesta le tomó por sorpresa— No. La verdad es que no.

El de las puntas teñidas desvió la mirada con despreocupación mientras rascaba su nuca. Takashima no pudo evitar sentirse ofendido. Tal vez había sido demasiado falso.

— ¿Por qué no?

— ¡No quiere Shima, no seas insistente!

Esta vez el golpe en el brazo fue de parte de Akira a su mejor amigo. La situación le ponía muy ansioso y lo que menos quería era quedar como un idiota frente al recién llegado.

— No es que no quiera —corrigió algo avergonzado, bajando la voz— No puedo, no tengo dinero.

Los amigos se miraron entre ellos en silencio. Akira invitó a Ruki a sentarse con ellos de todos modos. El menor titubeó un poco, pero al parecer buenas personas, accedió.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu dinero? —preguntó Akira.

— Simplemente no tengo.

— ¿Y no traes de tu casa algo para comer? —intervino el castaño.

— En casa sólo hay sobras de la cena anterior —sacó la lengua haciendo que los otros dos chicos rieran— ¡Asco!

— Bueno, si quieres puedes tener la mitad de mi almuerzo. Sobre todo las verduras, son todas tuyas. 

Akira deslizó su bandeja a Ruki, quien se había sentado al frente suyo. El de la carita sonriente en la camiseta volvió a dudar, pero tenía tanta hambre que no le quedó más que agradecer el gesto e ir por uno palillos. En su ausencia, Takashima volvió a hacer el ruido de ambulancia del día anterior. El moreno lo miró y gruñó llevando el rostro al techo.

— Ugh ¿y ahora qué?

— Nada. No es nada, descuida —contuvo su risa mientras bebía su caja de jugo, pero terminó ahogándose en el proceso.

— Te lo mereces. 

Cuando volvió a sentarse a la mesa con los otros dos, Ruki vio a Shima con los ojos llorosos. Tosía y se golpeaba en el pecho. El menor desenvolvió y partió sus palillos chinos para comenzar a comer, sin quitarle la vista al más alto de los tres.

— Joder ¿estás bien?

— Shima es un rarito —se inclinó hacia delante en su asiento y le habló como si el otro no pudiera escucharlos— Suele atragantarse con su jugo de mandarina cuando cree que un chico es lindo —el castaño seguía tosiendo, por lo que agregó algo más— Yo que tú, me echaría a correr ahora mismo.

— ¡No seas imbécil, Akira! —se defendió a duras penas dando un golpe en el hombro de su mejor amigo. Tuvo que aclarar su garganta varias veces para poder seguir comiendo en paz.

El chico del lado contrario de la mesa simplemente rió. Los de tercero eran bastante raros, pero qué más daba, si él también lo era a su manera. Hace mucho no la pasaba tan bien en un almuerzo, y aunque le costara reconocerlo, esperaba que pudieran repetirlo.


	4. "Andaba por el barrio"

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que Shima había invitado a Ruki a almorzar junto a él y Akira en la misma mesa. Si bien no lograban toparse siempre en los recreos, cada vez que la pareja de amigos veía a Ruki deambular en la hora de almuerzo, lo invitaban a comer un poco con ellos, o incluso hacían una pequeña colecta entre el dinero que tuviesen y le ayudaban a comprar comida.

Ruki estaba realmente agradecido por el actuar de los chicos de un curso mayor, no sólo al compartir sus almuerzos con él, sino también porque siendo nuevo en la escuela y "un fenómeno", como lo llamaban sus compañeros de clase a sus espaldas, sintió que en estas personas podía escapar de su rutina de ir a la escuela, comer lo que pudiese o alcanzase, continuar con su trabajo en la clase de artes y enajenarse del resto con sus audífonos para evitar los comentarios hirientes respecto a su altura y apariencia de personaje salido de una película animada de Tim Burton.

Era muy pronto para llamarlos amigos, pero le emocionaba la idea de poder considerarlos de esta manera algún día. Shima era quien más le hablaba; así se dio cuenta de que Akira era bastante tímido y sólo le seguía la corriente a su compañero, pues no recordaba haberlo escuchado iniciar una conversación. De hecho, cuando se iban en el metro junto y se topaban, el moreno sólo le saludaba con la mano nerviosamente y luego volvía a sus asuntos.

Akira era bastante raro. Intentaba vestirse como fan de la música punk, pero al parecer de Ruki, fallaba en el intento. Le faltaba la actitud, que era lo más importante... Y uno que otro accesorio para completar el look. Era un chico normal. No era muy atractivo, pero su nariz gordita le parecía graciosa, hasta un poco tierna incluso. Quizá podría darle consejos de moda algún día, si Akira se lo permitía, claro.

Ruki se había dado cuenta de que estaba bajando mucho de peso. De por sí ya era delgado, pero el no alimentarse bien y sólo vivir de limosnas o lo que sus compañeros de almuerzo pudieran ofrecerle le estaba pasando la cuenta. Tenía ojeras que ya no eran moradas, sino que tenían un tinte verde que lo hacía ver de ultratumba sumado a su pálido color de piel. Además, se había agarrado un resfrío, acontecimiento que atribuyó a su mala alimentación de inmediato.

Así, un día viernes, después de clases, tomó sus cosas y se dirigió a la casa de su abuela, que vivía unas pocas estaciones de lejanía de su casa. No se molestó en hablar el tema con sus padres pues ellos siempre se comunicaban con él por medio de notitas y Line, si es que se acordaban de su existencia. Les dejó una nota en el mismo estilo de ellos, en el refrigerador, que decía: "Papá, mamá: Me iré a casa de la abuela por un tiempo. No sé cuándo volveré. Probablemente cuando se den cuenta de que no soy un puto gato que puede vivir de sus sobras. Con amor, Taka".

Empacó lo que más pudo de ropa. Tarea difícil para el joven, quien refunfuñaba cada vez que debía priorizar entre una prenda u otra cuando se dio cuenta de que no toda le cabría en la maleta que su padre usaba para sus viajes fuera del país. Extrañaría su habitación, sus pósters, los pocos CDs originales que tenía y su espacio, en sí. Recordaba que la abuela tenía una habitación para huéspedes, pero esta era mucho más pequeña que su propia habitación y esto lo ponía un tanto ansioso. Pero al menos su abuela era una buena persona. No le faltaría cariño ni comida, y eso era lo más importante.

Decidido, salió de su casa con la maleta en una mano y el atril en otra, para continuar trabajando donde fuese. Caminó hasta el metro no sin antes derramar unas cuantas lágrimas en el camino. Sintió como su nariz ardía y se detuvo por un momento.

— No me voy a quedar donde no me quieren. No me voy a quedar donde no me quieren. No me voy a quedar donde no me quieren... —se decía a sí mismo luego de secar sus lágrimas, para continuar caminando.

El viaje fue breve: tres estaciones. Salió de la estación, tomó un taxi con parte del dinero que tuvo que sacar de sus ahorros para futuros conciertos y exposiciones de arte y llegó al vecindario de su abuela. Un sector tranquilo, en donde la mayoría de los pobladores eran parejas de ancianos, personas mayores solteras o viudas. Una que otra casa poseía una familia grande conformada por los abuelos, algunos hijos e incluso nietos, pero eran la minoría, a diferencia del vecindario de Ruki, que estaba lleno de niños pequeños y ruidosos de familias jóvenes.

El chico de las mechas rojas tocó el timbre de su abuela y de pronto vio que dos casas más allá, en la acera del frente salía de una casa bastante amplia un rostro conocido: Era Akira.

El sonido del timbre hizo que el moreno le dirigiera una mirada a donde él se encontraba. Ante esto, Ruki no encontró nada mejor que esconderse tras uno de los arbustos cortados de forma redonda del jardín de su abuela, sin pensar antes que sus delgadas piernas de zancudo se veían desde abajo, al igual que su enorme maleta que no alcanzó a ser cubierta por la planta de mediano tamaño.

Akira reconoció al menor desde el otro lado de la calle, sonrió ante tal sorpresa ¿Qué hacía Ruki ahí?, se preguntó. Se acercó caminando hacia donde estaba el más bajo escondido, pero se detuvo cuando vio que alguien salió de la puerta.

—¡Mi Taka-chan precioso! ¿Qué diantres haces metido en mis plantas? ¡Ven a saludar a tu vieja abuela Noriko!

La cariñosa mujer tomó a Ruki desde sus caderas y lo alzó mientras lo abrazaba. Era una mujer regordeta, un poco más baja que Ruki pero con muchísima fuerza que había obtenido por años de trabajar cargando sacos de arroz. El fuerte abrazo tomó a Ruki por sorpresa, quien estaba atrapado de brazos y piernas, las cuales movía desesperadamente en el aire.

— ¡Abuela! Yo... Yo también estoy muy feliz de verte. Pero ya bájeme, no puedo respirar...

Akira miró a la distancia el tierno escenario con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Esperaría a que Ruki se desocupara para preguntarle a qué se debía su presencia en aquel lugar.

Cuando su abuela por fin lo bajó, miró a Akira nervioso y completamente sonrojado por lo que obviamente el moreno acababa de haber visto. Le dijo a Noriko que le esperara un momento adentro, que quería hablar con el chico de la casa del frente.

— Si quieren pasen a comer algo. Estaré adentro por cualquier cosa ¡Me alegra tanto que estés acá!

Botijo le dio un último abrazo de oso a Ruki antes de entrar a su casa y dejar la puerta entreabierta. Ruki suspiró y vio como Akira se le acercaba.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el mayor sin parar de reír.

— Si, bueno, yo... Andaba por el barrio y decidí venir a darle una vuelta a mi abuela —rió tontamente.

— ¿Con esa maleta? —apuntó Akira confundido.

— Eh... ¡Sí! —asintió con nerviosismo— Lo que pasa es que mi abuela está un poco enferma y bueno, vine a acompañarla por unos días. Mi mamá me mandó.

— Pues yo la veo bastante sana...

— Es que ella no lo sabe —susurró al moreno inventándole una mentira que lo librara de tanta explicación.

— Oh, entiendo... Es una pena. Mi abuelo tampoco ha estado muy bien últimamente. Pero entre todos lo cuidamos mucho, sobre todo mi abuela ¡Van a cumplir 60 años de matrimonio!

El chico sonaba emocionado, logrando que el corazón de Ruki se enterneciera. Ojalá su abuela hubiese podido contar la misma historia, pero había enviudado hace muchos años ya.

— Qué tiernos —le sonrió Ruki— Bien, supongo que ahora viajaremos juntos por un tiempo en las mañanas.

—Tienes razón —se dio cuenta Akira y luego su celular soltó varios pitidos— Oh, es Shima. Me pregunta que si ya voy en camino. Nos juntaremos a estudiar en su casa —revisó su teléfono— Entonces, nos vemos. Saluda a tu abuela de mi parte y cualquier cosa que necesiten, pueden cruzar a mi casa ¡Adiós! —movió su mano y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido.

— Gracias. Y adiós.

Ruki aun sostenía la maleta en su mano.

Era la primera vez que Akira se acercaba a hablarle por su cuenta, aparte del incidente en el metro de hace más de una semana. Parecía una persona muy dulce y muy apegado a su familia además, al contrario de él con la suya. Pero ahí estaba, en casa de su abuela. Podía comenzar desde ya a ser un poco más demostrativo y devolverle todo el amor que ella le entregaría sin cuestionar nada.

Entró a la casa, le explicó a Noriko su situación y ésta lo abrazó esta vez de forma más sutil y soltó unas lágrimas.

— De verdad te extrañé mucho, mi pequeño Taka. He estado muy sola últimamente.

La anciana había comenzado a llorar en el hombro de Ruki, quien de principio no sabía qué decir. Sin embargo, a pesar de su inicial postura rígida, poco a poco fue relajándose, correspondiendo a ese abrazo. Incluso, a los sentimientos que expresaba. Ya no había motivos para sentirse solos.

— Yo también te extrañé, abue.

Su correspondencia fue algo torpe. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le había abrazado. Sintió como su nariz volvía a arder, pero esta vez no se contuvo. Lloró en brazos de su abuela y la abrazó fuertemente.

Ambos se dedicaron a organizar la nueva habitación de Ruki. El menor ayudó a su abuela a limpiar la casa durante ese fin de semana. No recibió una sola llamada ni mensaje de su madre, ni padre. Pero qué más daba, estaba donde debía estar.

Se iba a quedar donde lo querían.


	5. "Te acompaño a casa"

El fin de semana había pasado rápido para el alumno de penúltimo año de secundaria. Se había encargado de mantenerse ocupado ayudando a su abuela en todos los quehaceres posibles y que para ella resultaban dificultosos debido a su avanzada edad y pequeña estatura. En este último punto Ruki no superaba demasiado a la señora Noriko, pero al menos tenía la agilidad suficiente como para encargarse de la limpieza de lugares más complicados como las esquinas entre la pared y el techo. Su abuela le había dicho que mientras le acompañara y ayudara en lo que pudiese en su casa (haciendo también hincapié en que no descuidara sus estudios), lo recibía con los brazos abiertos. Le dejó claro que no había necesidad de que trabajara para pagar alquiler ni para costear los gastos de la casa, ya que de esto se encargaría ella con su pensión y la que recibía de su fallecido esposo. Le dijo con sus propias palabras "donde come uno, pueden comer dos". 

El día domingo, su abuela preparó magdalenas o muffins de plátano para acompañar en la tarde con el té. El chico temía que estos tuviesen trozos de la fruta entre la esponjosa masa en forma de una desagradable papilla que probablemente le provocaría náuseas, pero no quería ofender a su abuela, más aún cuando había pasado la tarde cocinando y horneando para mimarlo. Así que se armó de valor, tomó un muffin y comenzó a darle pequeñas mordidas. Para su sorpresa, no había ningun trozo de plátano en el pequeño pastelito y además, estaba delicioso.

— Molí muy bien el plátano para que fuera uno solo con la mezcla de las magdalenas. Sé que no te agrada pillar texturas tan diferentes en tus bocados —rió mientras observaba a su nieto comiendo con una sonrisa.

— De verdad están muy buenos —dijo para luego morder un segundo muffin.

— Me alegra que te gusten, mi Taka querido —apretó uno de los cachetes de su nieto. A Ruki le dolió un poco, pero sólo atino a reír. Se sentía muy feliz— ¿Qué hay del chico en la casa de los Uchida? ¿Es tu amigo? —preguntó y dio un sorbo a su té.

Ruki no se había acordado de Akira desde el viernes, que fue el día en que se mudó de casa y se lo topó en el vecindario cuando iba rumbo a casa de Shima a estudiar. Recordó en ese momento que el mayor le había ofrecido su ayuda en caso de que la necesitase, y que tan sólo debía ir a su casa. Así que su apellido era Uchida, pensó. Uchida Akira... No sonaba muy bien.

— Eh... Es un chico que va en mi misma escuela —dijo tratando de evitar que su abuela pensara que era alguien cercano— No es mi amigo, sólo... Hablamos a veces, y nos vamos juntos en el metro.

— Ah, pero entonces sí es tu amigo —dijo sonriente.

— No sé, no sé si llamarlo "amigo" sea apropiado. Nos conocemos hace muy poco...

— Los Uchida son muy buenas personas. Estoy segura de que han educado a sus nietos muy bien, al igual que hicieron con sus hijas.

— ¿Nietos? —preguntó Ruki interesado.

— Sí, el jovencito que conoces tiene una hermana mayor. Ellos dos viven con su madre y los padres de esta —dio el último sorbo a su té.

— ¿Y el padre de los chicos? 

— Están separados. La madre de ellos vino a vivirse con sus padres nuevamente, después de su divorcio. 

— ¿Fue hace mucho?

— Sí, el chico debía tener unos cinco o seis años cuando llegaron... ¿Por qué tantas preguntas, Taka? —sonrió y movió la cuchara de té frente a la cara de Ruki.

— Por... ¡Por nada! —se sonrojó y tomó lo que quedaba de su té rápidamente, tragando tres veces y sin parar— ¡Gracias por la comida, abuela! —se levantó de la mesa y agradeció agachando la cabeza.

— No hay de qué, querido —le dijo y observó cómo rápidamente se dirigía a su habitación— ¡Puedes llevarle unas magdalenas a tu amigo mañana! —le dijo en voz alta haciendo que Ruki se sonrojara aún más, pero este no se volteó, por lo que no pudo verlo.

— Gracias, Nori-san... —se detuvo por un momento y luego entro a su habitación para arreglar su mochila. 

Noriko recogió la mesa sonriente y lavó los platos. Luego se acercó a la puerta de Ruki, le dio las buenas noches y se fue a dormir. El de mechas rojas estaba agotado. Mover muebles, limpiar telarañas y llevar cajas de aquí a allá lo había dejado con los brazos muy adoloridos y uno que otro moretón en sus pálidas piernas que rara vez veían la luz del sol. El cansancio lo venció y se durmió pocos minutos después de haber apoyado su cabeza en la almohada.

A la mañana siguiente, se levantó y fue de inmediato a la ducha, se vistió y cuando se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse desayuno, encontró a su abuela, quién no sólo le estaba preparando la primera comida del día desde que escuchó que su nieto entró a ducharse, sino que además, tenía listo su almuerzo en un bento envuelto con un pañuelo, listo para que Ruki lo guardara en su mochila.

—Abuela, no tenías que hacer esto... —le dijo tratando de quitarte una caja de leche de la mano y un vaso en la otra. Noriko le dejó tomar ambas cosas, pero se llevó las manos a la cintura en signo de desaprobación.

— Tú eres el que debe andar para todos lados, descansar bien y sólo preocuparte de los estudios, deja que te ayude... — llegó con tostadas y le indicó a su nieto que se sentara.

— Me vas a malcriar... —rió rascándose la cabeza.

— Sí, pero sería una mala abuela si no lo hiciera ¿No? —lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla— Es temprano aún para mi, así que me iré a acostar nuevamente. Qué te vaya bien hoy, Taka. 

— Gracias Nori-san... 

Ruki sonrió. Sintió como si su corazón se entibiase, podría haber sido el vaso de leche, pero eso entibió su estómago. Definitivamente las cosas estaban empezando a cambiar, y para bien. Cuando terminó el desayuno, se dirigió a la cocina a guardar su bento y al lado de él, encontró una bolsa de papel marrón que tenía un pequeño papel en el que decía "Para ti y tu amigo". Ruki nuevamente se sonrojó pero esta vez con un sonrisa incluida. Era una buena idea llevar magdalenas a los chicos después de lo amables que habían sido con él en el último tiempo. Pero añadió otro muffin en la bolsa, así todos comerían. La guardó, e iba a ir a despedirse de su abuela, pero esta ya se había dormido. Le dio un beso en la frente y salió a tomar el metro. Extrañamente ese día no se topó a Akira camino a la estación, y eso que vivían en el mismo barrio.

Al llegar a la escuela tampoco lo vio. Quizás estaba enfermo, pensó. Pero luego recordó que tenían un examen junto con Shima ese día, por lo que puede que se haya quedado dormido estudiando hasta tarde. De cualquier forma, se topó a los chicos en el almuerzo. Shima brillante como siempre y Akira... No se veía muy bien. Tenía la cabeza hundida en sus brazos, sobre la mesa.

— ¿Le pasa algo? —preguntó en voz baja Ruki al castaño.

— Llegó treinta minutos antes de que terminara el examen. Contestó lo que más pudo, pero no alcanzó a terminarlo— le respondió Shima en el mismo tono — ¡AKIRA, DESPIERTA! ¡LLEGÓ RUKI!

— ¡LA PUTA MADRE, SHIMA! —despertó de golpe y luego que pegó un grito de susto, insultó al más alto.

— A ver... ¿Y esos modales? Estamos en la mesa. Además, hay menores presentes —señaló a Ruki sin dejar de mirar a su amigo.

— Hola Ruki —dijo con voz ronca y apenas levantó la cabeza para saludarlo.

— Hola... ¿No vas a almorzar? —preguntó sacando su bento y la bolsa con los muffins. Se le había olvidado quitar la etiqueta, pero por suerte la sacó antes de subir la bolsa de papel a la mesa.

— No... Sólo quiero dormir —volvió a enterrar su cara entre sus brazos.

—¡Oh, veo que hoy trajiste comida! —dijo Shima sonriente.

— Sí. Estoy donde mi abuela ahora y ella cocinó esto para mi —abrió el contenedor y vio lo hermoso que lucía su almuerzo.

— ¡Woah! Eso se ve mucho mejor que lo que comemos acá —rió el castaño haciendo que Ruki también riera.

—Lo olvidaba... —sacó las tres magdalenas de la bolsa— Mi abuela hizo estos muffins de plátano. Ya los probé y están muy ricos. Traje uno para cada uno.

Akira levantó la cabeza de inmediato al sentir el olor a plátano que emanaban de esos pequeños bocaditos hechos por la abuela del menor.

— ¡Huele maravilloso! —tomó uno y se lo comió tan rápido que dejó a Shima y Ruki boquiabiertos — ¡Ah, un manjar! Gracias Ruki, buenas noches de nuevo —y, una vez más, se posicionó para dormir.

— No hay caso con él —dijo Shima girando los ojos.

Shima y Ruki hablaron el resto del almuerzo sobre música, bandas, artistas, guitarras, conciertos, todo lo que les interesaba a ambos. Probablemente Akira hubiese disfrutado de la conversación, pero no reaccionó hasta que Shima lo agarró del hombro y se lo llevó al salón de clases cuando sonó el timbre. Ruki se despidió de ambos y volvió a la sala de su curso. La tarde pasó lenta entre geometría y otras cosas en las que el chico no se sentía interesado. Así que cuando por fin salió de la escuela caminó aliviado, hasta que de pronto Akira aparece en frente suyo.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal? 

— ¿Tú no estabas en coma o algo así? —preguntó Ruki sorprendido.

— Sí, pero al parecer el muffin mágico me salvó —rió tontamente— Esto... ¿Nos vamos juntos?

— Sí... Claro —dudó un poco. La última vez que caminó/viajó acompañado hasta su casa fue el año pasado, en su antigua escuela y con su ex-mejor amigo, con quien perdió el contacto después de mudarse.

La conversación entre ambos fue bastante pobre. Intercambiaron un par de palabras sobre la escuela mientras caminaban, pero una vez se subieron al metro, el silencio entre ambos era tan incómodo que Akira no aguantó y se puso a escuchar música. Ruki hizo lo mismo. Así transcurrió el viaje de ambos chicos, hasta que se bajaron del metro y volvieron a intercambiar palabras, esta vez unas cuantas más, sobre cómo Akira se quedó dormido y llegó tarde y del productivo fin de semana de Ruki. Cuando llegaron a la casa del mayor, Ruki se detuvo.

— Bueno, supongo que nos vemos mañana... Adiós —el más bajo se volteó y no alcanzó a dar ni dos pasos.

—Espera, te acompaño a casa —le dijo Akira haciendo que el menor se detuviera.

—¿Eh? —miró a Akira con una cara de extrañeza total. Su destino no estaba a más de dos casas al frente.


End file.
